Electronic database programs are used in a wide variety of business applications. Virtually all aspects of business activity, such as personnel and product management, involve the creation, storage, and management of data. With the advent of computer networks, distributed database processing has allowed many different users to access the same database from individual client computer stations.
Most business databases are large, complex programs that are stored on a central server computer and maintained by dedicated database administrators. As business operations become more complex, and the amount and type of data becomes greater and more varied, creation and administration of databases becomes a greater responsibility for a business organization. To facilitate data entry and management, specifically tailored database forms are often created to present the data corresponding to a specific activity. The task of designing forms and manipulating data within the database often becomes a specific task for specialized personnel. In large organizations, or businesses with complex database requirements, special training is often required to enable general employees to access and use the various databases and electronic forms.
Distributed database programs and electronic forms are generally intended to replace the circulation of certain documents, such as requests for services or products. Under a typical present database model, a database program and data within the databases created with the program are stored on a server computer. Client computers that are to have access to the database program store and execute the same database program or a client version of the database program. Since larger database programs generally require a significant amount of computing resources, such as processor speed and memory space, powerful and expensive client computers must typically be used.
Furthermore, present database programs do not easily allow for the transmission of database forms or data from one user to another. Generally, a privileged user may create or modify data in a particular database. To view this data, a second user is required to bring up the database program and locate the proper file. Thus, in the present database model, transferring a request or document utilizing data in a database from one user to another requires a rather complicated set of operations making it difficult to transmit a particular set of data or a particular form among users. Moreover, present database programs do not allow general users of a particular database to conveniently view the transmission or modification history of a particular data set or form. Present database programs may store a transaction history in a log file, however, such a log is typically stored only on the database server, and may be viewed only by the system administrator or other personnel who has authorized access to such information.
Thus, present database programs do not provide a convenient means for the transmission of database objects among users in a network, nor do they provide for convenient access to the transmission history of these forms.